Among Us
by May
Summary: 20 years after the Roswell finale, Max's son has a think about the past three years of his life, those around him, and what he plans to do with his fate.


****

Among Us

A/N: Takes place about 20 years after the Roswell finale. Max's son has a think about his life and the questions he has about it all. (Possible prolong for a longer work. My first try at a Roswell fic. Reviews and polite flames welcomed.)

Disclaimer: Own nothing from Roswell the television series. Own all characters found within.

The Sins of the Father….

My name is Jason Keller or Jeff Evans or King Lan, it really depends on who you ask. I'm eighteen years old and in two weeks I'm graduating high school. I've been through a lot in the last three years. I've grown up faster then I should have and I've lost people. I've found things out about myself and I've fought against enemies I never knew I had. I've met people I never knew existed and I've found my destiny. Actually, I've taken my father's. I'm a King.

There are these aliens from this world far away and they want me to return there and take the throne from these aliens called Skins. The thing is, I don't want to. I want to stay here and live a normal and simple life. I never asked to be nearly all alien. Never asked to have the government and evil aliens after me. Yet, I got it all. Sins of the father, yeah? I just want to stay here with my family and friends and Lily.

Lily Hawkins is the girl I've been in love with since the third grade. Her parents run the Crashdown, which they bought from my birth grandparents. Anyway, I've been in love with her since the third grade. She got involved with me, with us, by mistake. She witnessed something she shouldn't have and that led to us having to let her in on our secret. It led to us ruining her life.

Whose us? The Royal Six.

Zan, my older half-brother, was actually born on that planet far away. He was supposed to be the heir, but the Skins saw him as fully human and he and his mother, were forced to come back to Earth. He ended up growing up in New York, but came to Roswell when he was seventeen.

We've never really gotten along, mostly because he challenges my leadership. In fact, he was more then pissed when we learned what and who we are and when we learned that I was the king. Sure, he's known as Prince Zan, but he will never be king. He may have powers and he may have alien in him and his birth parents may have been King Zan and Queen Ava, but he is not the heir. I am. Zan is just the prince and he hates me a little for that.

Alexandria is next. Or maybe I should call her Princess Nala? Her mother, her birth mother, was Isabel (mine and Zan's aunt.) and her birth father was named Jesse. When we learned this, she was shocked. I remember her asking how she could be related to us. We were wholly unpopular. For weeks she said it was a mistake of some kind. It wasn't, of course.

Ally has always been on the outside of the group, until we found out the truth. She may be only 25 alien, but she does have powers and she knew where they came from. That really brought her closer to the rest of us. Once we found out the truth, she sort of got thrown into it all and her perfect life disappeared. It's led to some good though, like a short romance with Adam Golden, though that ended under awful circumstances. Yet, through it all, she's been our strength. When the rest of us think something can't be done, Ally does it. She's a great part of the reason we're still here today.

Simon. Simon, my second-in-command. The would be leader of my armies. Known at Nath on our parent's home world. He's always wanted to find out what and who are. He's always used his powers for his own pleasures. He's always been the strong one. The one ready to led and willing to protect all of us at any cost. Have there been times when I've doubted his loyalty? Yes. But, I know that in the end, he would never fully betray me. His twin sister would never forgive him. Nor would Justice and he cares a great deal about what our little Justice thinks of him.

Mary or Lady Rena, is Simon's twin sister. Though, they are complete opposites and sometimes I forget. Mary is completely human. For reasons we've never understood, she has no powers and physically she appears all human, from her skin to her blood. Simon jokes he got all the alieness, which could be true I suppose. She is our heart, telling us what is right and wrong.

She is also my promised wife on the other world, much to her amusement. Thankfully, she is not in love with me. Mary has told me that she loves me, but not in a romantic way. She has feelings for someone else.

Finally, Justice James, Justice for short. On the other world she is known as a mistake. She is called Serna the Abomination. We all known it is because of who her birth parents are, but we never say anything about it. She's just seventeen after all and she's been through so much. Lost so much.

Justice, you see, is our link. She feels and hears everything we, and those around her feel and think. It's pretty much pushed her to the edge of sanity. We caused her to be this way. Having us all together caused her powers to bloom at a frightening rate. Sometimes I look at her and she is not the Justice I knew growing up. She is this _thing_ that talks in codes and that gets confused so easily. I wish I could help her-heal her-but I can't. I've tried and failed countless times in the past.

The Royal Six. That's who we are on some far away planet called Antar. Here, on Earth, we're just sic people looking for normal lives. Of course, no one else seems to believe that. Not other aliens, not the government-no one. That's why we're leaving.

We have to because things are happening to us, around us. Things we can't explain. We have to leave Roswell to protect the ones we love and to find the answers to the questions we've never be able to answer. Why did our parents never try to personally find us? Why, when they abandoned us, did they do so to where it would look like a 'V', their home system, on a map? Are our birth parents still alive? So many questions and we plan to answer them all or die trying.

My name is Jason Keller and Jeff Evans and King Lan. I'm the future king of Antar and a future partner in Keller and Sons. I'm an alien king and a high school senior. And I'm looking for answers to the questions that have haunted me since I was born. You better believe I'll find them.

The End


End file.
